Prom, Dates, And Hell
by VietRawr
Summary: No summary available...


**Mado: Hi! ^o^ Mado here~ This is our first fanfic- so give it a break! XD We don't own Shugo Chara or any of the characters, yada yada you get the details! Enjoy! **

**Maru: Although technically we both have different ones, because someone's impatient. **

**Mado: HEY . I am not! ANYWAYS, you get the idea, we don't own Shugo Chara or any of the characters!**

**Chapter 1: A Deadly Start**

**Amu's POV:**

I cupped my head into my hands. _Im so BORED! _Everyone around me had something to do in the Royal Garden . Rima-chan and Yaya-tan are reading the newest gag manga. Kukai and Nagi are playing basketball. **(Mado: Where the heck did they get a hoop?) (Maru: Nothing you can prove .) **Tadase-kun and Kairi left to make his tea for us Guardians. I sighed and started to daydream.

**~Laterrr~**

"Im back!" Tadase-kun strolled in, while Kairi carried a tray with cups and tea. I was still gazing around as Tadase-kun walked in.

"Who wants-"

**CRASH!**

Ikuto fell from the glass ceiling, knocking down Tadase-kun, Kairi, and the tea. Ikuto "bounced" off the floor and landed on my lap, his hands around my waist. I snapped out of my day dream. Everyone gasped in shock. Rima actually GIGGLED at me.

"I-Ikuto? W-what are you doing here?" I stuttered, blushing. He brushed off his clothes from the "bounce" and smirked at me. "Yo~"

**Ikuto POV:**

I couldn't help but smirk like a doofus. Amu looks so cute when she's blushing like crazy.

"G-get off of me, Ikuto!" She squealed. I squeezed her tighter.

"I don't want to, Amu." I snuggled my head into her hair. Of course, Amu turned a brighter shade of red. I grinned; her hair smelled like strawberries.

"TSUKIYOMI IKUTO!" Kiddy King hollered.

"T-Tadase-kun!" Amu cried.

"Ne? Tadase?" I smirked.

"IKUTO-NII-SAN! LET GO OF AMU-CHAN!" Tadase roared.

That only caused me to smirk even more.

**Tadase POV: **

"IKUTO, I'M GONNA KILL YOU FOR TOUCHING MY PRECIOUS QUEEN AMU-CHAN!" I shouted at the top of lungs. _Amu is MINE, Ikuto-nii-san! I am going to take her back. Just you watch! _**(Maru: Righhht) **I grabbed a dagger sauntered towards Ikuto. **(Maru: o_O There's a dagger there why?)(Mado: You'll see) (Maru:…)**

**Amu POV:**

I gasped in horror and noticed it was too late. I saw my life fade into pitch black.

**Narrator POV:**

Tadase fell to the ground while the others sobbed in terror. Ikuto shed a small tear as he was calling 911 to bring Amu to the hospital. The Royal Garden looked like it came out from a horror movie. **(V: I would SOO watch that) **Blood was everywhere. Everywhere as in EVERYWHERE. It was silent for a while. Yaya, Rima, Kukai, Kairi, and Nagi walked towards Amu. "AMU-TAN!" Yaya sobbed. Kairi walked forwards to comfort her. Rima was crying her eyes out as she slumped to the floor. Nagi caught her in time and held her silently. Kukai just stood in terror.

**Ikuto POV:**

"Why." I muttered quietly. All of Amu's friends gazed towards me. I hung my head low.

"Why HER. Why not ME?" I couldn't take it any more. I was pissed. I laid her body in a pool of blood. **(Mado: Eww, DISGUSTING)** I stomped towards Kiddy King. He had blood all over his hands from stabbing Amu, MY Amu. I couldn't stand looking at him. I just couldn't. I grabbed him by the collar and shoved him to the nearest wall. **(Maru: Cliché xD)(Mado: I know right?) **I yanked his collar once more and that's where I started giving him shit.

**Tadase POV:**

_Why'd I do that? Why did I hurt Amu and Nii-san? What are people gonna think of me? Are they going to hurt me? Are they going to kill me? _

My stupid brain was swimming. I wasn't even paying attention to what Nii-san was say. All I heard was,

"_I'm not your onii-san any more! You're gonna regret stabbing Amu. Just you watch."_

I tried to clear my vision. My eyes were all misty. I gazed towards the floor. I was already regretting things. I'm such an IDIOT. I closed my eyes. I let the tears flow. That's when the ambulance came.

**Mado: How's that? :D **

**It's a start… but I gave it my shot x) Maru didn't do anything T_T I had to write the WHOLE thing. -.- **

**Maru: Oh I didn't do anything? Who came up with the plot, title, and support. . **

**Mado: We BOTH did but I had to all of the typing. Well…. anyways, R&R! ^o^**


End file.
